


Heaven or hell

by flamey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamey/pseuds/flamey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenji a japanese was living a normal life till his father died. He tried to live a normal “human” life but he never could. he Found out that he had a bigger family than he though. If your thirsty for more read on p.s. at the time gapan was in a civil war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1 February 17, 1527

chapter 1 

February 17, 1527

I rolled onto my side in bed and groans. “man, this civil is killing me” I sat in a upright position in my bed. “I wanted to sleep in today, since today is a saturday” I took off the sheets from my legs which floated back onto the bed. Kenji sleeped un-dressed. I was still half asleep so when I stood up i staggered but quickly regained my balance. I drowzily rubbed my eyes and went to my closet. The closet was partly open and i opened and took out a robe. kenji sighs as he puts on the robe. “man it so quiet outside, it’s not usualy quiet.” I quickly turn around from a clinking noise outside. It was another samurai. That samurai was Kyo a close friend of kenji.

Kyo come crashing through kenji’s door “Kenji we need your help!” Kenji looked at him with shook “your group never needed my help, wy would they need it now?” kyo moved a bit closer to kenji “you know that i wouldn’t play around about this”. kenji was 20 and lives with his wife Amamiya. Kenji has dark brown hair, with clear blue eyes. He’s the son of the legendary samurai Nobunaga nagada. Nobunaga was killed in a fierce battle to protect his son kenji when kenji was 10 years old. While Kenji’s mother, Mameha, died While giving birth to him. “Kyo i’m not going into battle, you know how i feel about going into battle after the death of my honorable father.” kyo still insisted “but kenji—”

Kenji “But nothing Kyo, I am not fighting!” Then a faint cheer was heard by Kyo and Kenji. “What’s that noise?” kenji went to open door “listen carefully kyo” kyo stood next to kenji and listens to the cheer drawing closer and closer by the second. me and kyo centered our sight to the noise and saw the samurai coming back from the battle. “you see kyo there was really no need for me” Kyo was still in shook “All you need is to believe in your men.And they will win any battle” Kyo recovered from his shocked state and nodded “now go home and rest you need it.” I told him. “Alright, bye” Kyo left and closed the door as i went to the kitchen to get something to eat. “I wonder if there’s any food in the fridge”

As kenji opened the Fridge Someone opened the door and walked in. Kenji closed the fridge and looked. It was Amamiya-chan, his wife. “Kenji i’m home, and i got some groceries.” she has three paper bags in her arms. “Hello amamiya, let me help you with those bags” I went to her and grabs two bags and put them on thhe counter in the kitchen.my stomach growls and amamiya looks at me “are you hungry?” I look at her. “yes, i am. But when i finish eating, i need to talk to you, ok?” Amamiya nodded and began making me a sandwichh. She finished thhe sandwich and gave it to me. “Thanks amamya” she leaned to him and kissed him on the lips

I smirked kissed her back and began eating the sandwich. 10 minutes later I finished the big sand wich . “well kenji do you need to talk to me?” Kenji looked at her “yes i do, Amamiya, i’m going to say it straight I got to leave. your in danger with me around. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Amamiya nodded tearfully “I understand kenji, i’ll hhelp you pack” tears started to roll down her cheeks. I held her and kissed her lips twice. “I will always love you amamiya” Amamiya nodded against my chest “I’ll leave tommorroh morning.”

Later than night

Amamiya was laying down in bed asleep, while i stay awake staring at my father black armor and sword 

Then closed his eyes trying not to remember the real way his father died- the danger amamiya was in- “It happened when he was eight. Kenji and his father were in northern japan. They were in a small- a inn -place. Nobunada was showing Kenji his armor and the best way to kill a armored samurai— such as his neck,hip, and under arm- and what what ways to strike them. At that specific time something happened. Kenji began groaning loudly in pain and when Nobunaga when to pick him to see where he was hurt. Kenji swung his arm at him hitting him straight in the chest sending his father fly to the wall and making him fall to the ground. Nobunaga got up but was bleeding from his mouthh. ‘son it’s your time to get your powers, just like they said, the karpathi are your people not humans’

kenji looked at him with a pained and confused face. Nobunaga walked to him ‘that’s right your not human’ kenji got up not in pain anymore ‘go to the forest and you’ll find your true family’ and as he was saying that he cut of his own head. kenji looked in pure terror and ran out of the forest. once at forest kenji fell to his knees sobbing and screaming in pain and he heard a faint sound. out of the sky three figures were standing next to him. one was a female around 5’0” and the other two were males one was 7’4” and the shorter one was 6’5”. The tree looked at Kenji and spoke in a unfamiliar toangue. 

The female and the short male and lifted him and he began feeling better. Kenji eventually fell asleep. When he woke up he was in a different place. It was dark with lit torches. four people approached him and three from before and someone else another before Around the same height as the other female. the shortest male step fowards and pointed to himself ‘mikhail’ then he pointed to the other male ‘ka’ then to the female that brought him here ‘ma’ and he pointed at the female that i just seen “Raven”. mikhail has a thick unknown accent. I was there for 10 years learning my roots. They learned english from me and i learned a few words from tem and at the age of 18 i came back.”

I opened my eyes again to find amamiya next to me listening to my story. Amamiya said “now i truly understand” she went back to bed, I got up and get into bed and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 1-2 February 18, 1527

Chapter 1-2

February 18, 1527

I wake up and look at the clock. I was 6:30, Amamiya was still asleep. I get up silently not waking up amamiya. I wrote a note it says "Amamiya, I love you I'll try to visit when I can" I left it on the counter and slipped outside. outside there was a female, she was 5'2 her name was kara ostiego omivera dubrinski. my lifemate we found that out when i was with my real family. She was one of the few that knew english. she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. "I missed you, Falcon" --my karpathi name name is Falcon omstiaro vlademire olestrio-- 

I kissed her back "I missed you to Kara" She smiled at me "Ready to go home? mikhail has been learning English. He wants to be able to communicate with you. Guess who's teaching him" I caressed her cheek pink from her blushing. Then i kissed her "let me guess, you?" she nodded and kissed me back "lets hit the air" kara was toughly 5'2'' while i was 5'11 i always made fun of her because of that. she hated me for that. she has white skin, and dark brown hair. with gorgeous brown eyes. Her body well lets just say that she has really good curves and a good upper and lower body. 

She concentrated and brought out her wings-- yes we have wings--her wings were more than 5 feet long. They were like pixie wings. I concentrated an brought out my wings ad they came out in a burst. mine were like arch-angel wings, but instead of them being white, they are grey but a bit more on the white side. They reached below my knees. my skin is pretty tan, Kara loved the color of my skin. we began flapping our wings and began flying toward the deep forest that i was taken from. "so Falcon, you know that we have to catch up right?" she said "In what way, Kara?" i asked. She flew really close to me and began touching my ass "Sexually" she said. 

I smirked and said "when we get home to mikhail i'll ask him for some privacy and we'll go to my room ok?" she smirks "ok, i'll wait for your dick inside me baby" I look at her "don't talk about it around mikhail he'll notice." Kara got onto my Back and withdraws them. I had to push my wings harder to keep us both Flying. she prostested "But baby! I'm already wet." I sighed "Finger yourself and then we'll Fuck ok." she climbed up to my neck and kissed then she turned my head and gave a deep kiss on my lips. I kissed her and gave her a little playful growl. 

she went back down and got un-dressed. she layed on her back "babe, do me mentally, please!" I responded "open your legs then babe" she obeyed and open her legs. I concentrated and she grasped my shirt saying "Oh god! It's going in!", I concentrate even harder and she begins moaning loudly "Faster!" she screamed. I concentrated to make the Feeling go Faster. She started screaming "I'm cumming!" She came but luckily she squirted away From my body. "did you enjoy it?" she got dressed and got her wings out and began Flying again. she smirked and said "yes i loved it. But i can't wait For the real thing." .we Flew a bit slower. "well we are here" I smiled. "yay!" she went and landed.

I landed next to her and held her hand. she smiled and kissed my lips. I lovingly kissed her back. we both concentrated. we appeared in a underground passage. "ma, ka, where here." Kara shouted. vlade -ka- appeared behind us. He smiled at kara but not at me. Ma appeared in Front of us a hugged us both. We both hugged her back. Did i mention kara was only 17. ma understood english and knew a few words. "ma, where's mikhail?" she looked at me and said "room" and pointed to his room. "Thanks ma" I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and kissed my cheek. me and kara went to the direction of mikhail's room and heard some noises that ounded like a moan from Raven. "is Raven pregnant?" i asked Kara curiously. "They are trying. And looks like they are trying to get her pregnant right now" she blushed and touched my dick. "I want to get Pregnant." I looked at her "hell no! your dad will kill me!" she turns to me i won't let him and ma already knows That i want a baby so don't worry" 

I sighed and nodded "Fine well get you pregnant she jumped up and down "Thank you babe!" and she glomped me. The moaning got way louder "she's about to cum" she gave a loud scream and then stops "she came" we both said. we waited outside their door. 5 minutes later Raven and mikhail came out smiling. Both me and Kara smiled and hugged them "congrats big brother" we both said. "mikhail it's my turn to get my wifey pregnant don't you think?" we both rose our hands and did our special handshake and said "hell ya!" mikhail held a smirk. "What brother?" I asked. He came in and close and whispered in my ear "careful with her baby brother, she's a major Freak in bed" he ended up laughing and i joined him. 

"mikhail!" we heard kara whine. "ok, babe let go into the room" I grabbed her arm and took her inside the room and as i was closing the door mikhail and Raven walked away. when i turned around kara was already naked. She smirked and tore of all my cloths. "wow babe your huge." she said looking at my dick. It's 9 inches long and 3 inches wide. "I'm not that big babe." she got up and looked "well we'll determine that by how much i scream" she got me and sat me on the bed. Then she got on her knees, where i was sitting. she opened her mouth and began giving me a blowjob. I smirked and put my hand on her head. she went Faster and Faster making me groan with pleasure. She began deepthroating me dick. I groan a bit louder because she began using her tongue. "I'm going to release Kara". 

She stuck it all in her mouth and i came inside her mouth. she moaned and swallowed the cum and she takes here mouth off my dick "god, that was jummy" I smirked and layed her on the bed "now it's my turn to taste you" Her vagina was soaked before my mouth reached it. I put my mouth against her pussy and she moaned. I began eating her out. I held her leg open and began using my tongue. she was moaning and grabbing on to my head "Oh god, yes! It Feels so good! eat me faster" Obeying her I started eating her faster. "oh god i'm going to cum" I licked her two more times and opened my mouth and the she came nto it. 

I swallowed her cum and smirked "man your tasty.--"I want you inside me now. I want your big, juicy cock inside me so badly." she reached down and opened her pussy lips. i grabbed my cock and put it between the lips of her tight pussy and began pushing it in. she gripped the sheets and moans "Oh god, there it goes, oh god!" she opened up her legs wider and i began humping her. she began okaying with one of her nipples as she moaned louder and louder and faster. Her hand flew to her pussy to feel my dick inside her and to rub her pussy. my dick was soaked with the juice her pussy was producing. I began pounding her with made moan leally loudly. outside of the door I could hear mikhail and Raven whispering "Oh my god." Kara started screaming in pleasure saying "I'm cumming!" I gave her one last deep pund and came inside as she came. when I took my dick out both our cums came flowing out like a mini River.

"Oh babe, that felt so good. And guess What" she smiled "What babe" I land next to her. While she keep my dick hidden between her legs. "I think we got a baby coming" Both Raven and mikhail came bursting through the door. mikhail smiled "good job, baby bro" I grabbed my boxers and put them on. "Thanks, And don't think i didn't hear you saying 'oh my god' outside my door" as i was saying that i threw Kara her bra and panties. she put them on and stood up. 

"Babe i'm in the mood for showing you off, show them your abs!" I sighed "That's because your still wet but alright i will" I exhaled sharply i took out my wings causing me to get thin. At the bottom of my torso was a 8 pack "damn i got a super sexy lifemate" she said putting her hand in the front part of my boxer "Fine, kara. mikhail can you give us more privacy please. Raven giggled and handed o the door with mikhail. when The door closed i was on the bed with my boxers missing. Kara was between my knees with her tits around my dick. she smirked and starts moving her tits up and down over my dick. I closed my eyes and groaned in pure pleasure. she put her mouth on the head of my dick and went with the motion of her tits.

I cum inside her mouth twice. she drank all my cum. "delicious" she smiled and got on her hand and knees. "Bang me with your big juicy cock babe" she reached around and opened her pussy lips. "I go to her and grab my dick putting it on her pussy and began to push it in. "oh, god, it's so huge! my pussy is stretching!" Her pussy is becoming wider and wider the deeper i push my dick in. I began banging her and i played with niples causing her to moan loudly. "oh, yes baby do me harder! harder!" I banged her so hard the bed hit the wall with every hump. Kara was gripping the sheets and moaning her loudest. In a few second she moaned louder than ever and came all over my dick.

I took my dick out and she turned around and licked all of her cum off my dick "That tickles babe" I chuckled "Ok babe lets get dressed ma and Ka should be wondering where we are" Kara said standing up her pussy dripping cum. "alright babe" I get a soft towel and rubs her pussy to try to dry it away it was dry "Thanks baby" Kara kissed my lips I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continues kissing me. we stopped and we went to get cloth "babe wear this" I gave her a black top and grey pants. "Thats cute babe, i didn't knows you were a good shopper. now you wear this" she gave me a light blue shirt and a blue pair of jeans. "Thanks Kara." she smiled "your welcome cutey pie" I put on my cloth and helped her put her bra on.

she put her panties on and put the cloths on that i gave her. "wow kara, your a true cutie pie with that cloth on. I can just eat you up" Kara blushed and put her face on my neck. "I love you Falcon" she said looking up at me "I love you to Kara. never forget" She kissed my lips "I won't" I kissed her back back and I grabbed her hand and we went to the door I opened it and we walked out we went to the wide living room silently wanting to scare someone. mikhail and Raven were sleeping. I looked at the clock it was 3.00pm. so that means it's Febuary 19th. "lets go and sleep as well babe i bet your sleepy." Kara started walking to the sofa next to mikhail and Raven.

I yawn and stretched as i walked and layed on the couch like mikhail. Kara layed on me on her stomach. "good night Falcon" Kara said. "good night" I said. I started singing a low llulaby to kara. she smiled and Fell asleep. I stopped, wrapped my arms around my wife and Fell asleep.


End file.
